Switched capacitor circuits are used within a variety of different applications including, for example, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) and/or other discrete time signal processing systems. In general, switched capacitor circuits operate by moving charges among capacitors within the circuit by opening and closing a set of switches. Switched capacitor technology enables circuits to achieve a high degree of accuracy. Like other circuits, however, switched capacitor circuits are vulnerable to parasitic capacitances. Parasitic capacitances are often found at the input(s) to an amplifier and, more particularly, between the input(s) of the amplifier and a static reference node.